Burning Desire
by Lola-clato3107
Summary: Clove ha ganado los juegos del hambre y ahora tiene un nuevo 'trabajo' en el capitolio, pero debe volver al distrito 2 por la siguiente cosecha ¿se quedará cuando conozca a Cato?
1. La academia

Las puertas de la academia de entrenamiento del distrito 2 se abrieron, dejando entrar a una bella joven de unos 17 años. Camino buscando una puerta que la llevara a las oficinas. Estaba de muy mal humor pues ella pensaba que no tendría que volver a ese lugar nunca más. El trato para no volver a la academia antes de haber cumplido los 18 años era haber ganado los juegos del hambre y ella ya lo había hecho. Hace un año, Clove Kentwell se había convertido en la ganadora de los septuagésimo segundos juegos del hambre, pero este año se le había citado, porque, como ganadora tenía el derecho a estar presente en la elección de los tributos de este año e incluso podía expresar cuál era su favorito para ese ''honor''.

Vaya honor, si esos chicos supieran la cantidad de pesadillas que tenía Clove, donde sus víctimas aparecían y le reclamaban por haber acabado con sus vidas, la perseguían en la mayoría de sus sueños, pero nadie lo sabía, ella nunca lo había contado. Todos la consideraban una persona bastante fuerte, capaz de lidiar con el cargo de conciencia y no esperaban que tuviera pesadillas sobre los juegos. Si los ingenuos estudiantes de la academia supieran que el verdadero horror de los juegos del hambre es el remordimiento que viene después, nunca se ofrecerían para tal cosa.

Clove siguió caminando hasta visualizar las puertas donde ella había entrenado hasta hace apenas un año, la tentación de entrar y agarrar un cuchillo fue bastante fuerte, pero se recordó que en cuanto más pronto terminara con sus asuntos en el distrito 2 podría volver a sus ''asuntos'' en el capitolio. –Clove, te espera en la oficina de Lucas- una chica pelirroja estaba en el pasillo frente a ella, Clove dejo de ver hacia las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento y siguió a la chica pelirroja.

La chica llego hasta las oficinas y un joven de unos 19 años se acercó a abrir la puerta, pero ella simplemente lo ignoro y la abrió por su cuenta. Al entrar vio a aproximadamente 6 de sus vecinos de la aldea de los vencedores y a todos los que habían sido sus entrenadores. –miren, a señorita Kentwell por fin apareció- dijo Brutus, su ex mentor quien gustaba de fastidiar a Clove. –Sí, la verdad no quería venir, ya sabes que tengo mejores cosas que hacer- le respondió Clove.

Todos en esa habitación sabían a lo que ella se refería. Al haber ganado los juegos, Clove había despertado el interés de muchas personas, era la vencedora más deseada, pero en vez de ser como el famoso Finnick Odair que era prostituido entre la gente más importante del capitolio, Clove era la encargada de ''entretener'' a los mismos vencedores. Obviamente no a todos, pues aún era considerada muy pequeña, pero todos los vencedores menores de cierta edad podían gozar de la compañía de Clove. También a diferencia de Finnick a ella no se le obligaba tan fuertemente como al vencedor del distrito 4, es más, ella no lo consideraba un sacrificio, al contrario, era un gran entretenimiento y distracción para ella.

Clove tomo asiento entre Enobaria y el chico que había intentado abrirle la puerta, Lucas. Lucas había sido su compañero y posteriormente su entrenador en sus días de academia. Él le había enseñado muchas técnicas con los cuchillos.

-Estábamos considerando que tal vez Rachel sería una buena opción para los juegos, ¿tú qué opinas?- le pregunto Lucas mientras colocaba el expediente de Rachel, una linda chica, rubia, ojos azules, pero muy idiota, sobre la mesa. Clove pensó un rato. Rachel nunca le había agradado y mandarla a los juegos sería una buena venganza, pero si ganaba tendría que soportarla en la aldea de los vencedores. Clove aún seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos y no había dado una respuesta, cuando de pronto Lucas puso en la mesa otro expediente – y el podría ser el tributo masculino, su nombre es Cato Hadley- La chica abrió sus ojos y observo la foto del tal Cato, era bastante grande y según su expediente no tenía ningún punto débil detectado. Rachel no tendría oportunidad contra ese chico y si el ganaba podría terminar en la cama de Clove, como los demás vencedores.

-Son perfectos, alguno de los dos tiene que ganar- dijo la chica, aunque sabía que estaba firmando la sentencia de muerte de Rachel, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto. Con la aprobación de Clove se dio por terminada la reunión. Todos comenzaron a salir de la oficina, probablemente volverían a sus casas o probablemente irían a otro lado, pero a Clove no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que esas personas hicieran. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Brutus, en un intento más de fastidiarla tiro su bolso. La chica se agachó a recogerlo –Por dios Brutus, tienes 30 años, madura- resoplo molesta, mientras Brutus salía sacándole la lengua. Por fin se levantó y tomo camino hacia la puerta, pero unas manos le impidieron salir de la oficina.

-No te habrás olvidado de los viejos amigos ¿o si, Clovely?- Lucas tenia agarrada a Clove de la cintura por detrás y le estaba susurrando en la oreja. Clove no había olvidado como se sentían esas manos en su cuerpo. Lucas había sido su entrenador y su amigo…con derechos. Y también a él le debía bastantes patrocinadores, él se había encargado de que Brutus explotara la imagen de Clove para conseguir patrocinadores y ganar los juegos y ella se lo agradecía bastante.

La manos del chico subieron hasta llegar a los pechos de Clove, la chica suspiro, ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado en ese último año se comparaban con la destreza y pasión que tenía Lucas, ella lo consideraba el mejor en la cama y extrañaba bastante esta clase de contacto con él. –Cómo olvidarte Lucky- Lucas sonrió al ver que sus apodos no habían quedado en el olvido. Clove se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él y comenzó a besarlo. Lucas siguió sujetando a Clove como si sintiera que si no la apretaba se iría de sus brazos, pero Clove lo deseaba tanto como el a ella y no se separaría.

Lucas comenzó a subir una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Clove hacia su espalda, comenzando a acariciarla mientras aumentaba la intensidad de su beso de reencuentro. Clove decidió imitarlo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su abdomen hasta llegar a la parte baja de este. Las manos de Lucas bajaron hasta el trasero de la chica haciéndola suspirar, la deseaba y quería hacerla suya, pero él sabía que a Clove le gustaba jugar primero así que decidió complacerla.

Le recostó en su escritorio mientras levantaba un poco su blusa para acariciar su abdomen. La chica se estremecía con cada caricia que recibía y eso hacia sonreír a Lucas. El sentía como su miembro estaba creciendo cada vez más, así que comenzó a bajar sus pantalones por completo y bajar un poco sus bóxers.

La chica sabia que Lucas siempre se concentraba en complacerla, pero esta vez sería diferente, ella lo complacería a él. Se levantó del escritorio causando una mirada de confusión en el chico, temía que fuese a levantarse e irse de sus manos, ella solo rio y lo sentó en su silla y subió a sus piernas, coloco su entrepierna en el miembro del chico sintiendo perfectamente su erección, comenzó a besar su cuello y subió hasta llegar a su oreja –No me iré a ningún lado, Luck- siguió besando y llego de nuevo a su boca –Solo que, ahora me toca complacerte y hacer que disfrutes- le dijo mientras mordía su labio salvajemente. Lucas soltó un pequeño gemido. Clove comenzó a repartir besos por todo el abdomen de Lucas mientras el acariciaba su espalda. La chica fue bajando sus labios, bajo los boxers de Lucas, dejando libre su gran erección. Lamio sus labios y puso el miembro de el en su boca, moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Lucas inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro, no recordaba lo bien que se le daban estas cosas a Clove, pero estaba seguro de que eso era solo una pequeña muestra a comparación de todo lo que estaba pensando en hacerle. Con la mano que no estaba acariciando el abdomen del chico, Clove comenzó a masajear su clítoris. Aparto su boca del miembro del chico para poder gemir. Eso solo encendía más a Lucas, ya no podía más, necesitaba tenerla justo ahora, pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos que se dirigían a la oficina de Lucas. Rápidamente Clove subió sus pantalones y se colocó la blusa, seguida de Lucas.

Justo en ese momento, el tal Cato entro en la oficina. Lucia bastante agitado y ni siquiera parecía saber lo que Lucas y Clove habían estado haciendo minutos atrás –Lucas, por favor, soy el mejor candidato para ir a los juegos- Lucas se levantó de su silla y camino hacia Cato –Ya sabes las reglas, los entrenadores ya se reunieron y los voluntarios ya fueron escogidos, mañana sabrás si este es tu año- le dio una palmada en el hombro y Cato solo negó – solo permíteme decirte que la señorita Kentwell ha votado a tu favor- Cato volteo hacia la silla que ocupaba Clove, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia –Así es, señor Hadley- Clove se levantó de su asiento y se despidió –tengo que volver a mi casa, debo regresar en dos días al capitolio y aún tengo cosas que hacer y asuntos en que ocuparme. Lo veré después señor Hadley- le estrecho la mano a Cato y se volteo hacia Lucas –nos vemos después Luck, estaré en contacto contigo- y lo abrazo. Lucas esperaba una despedida más apasionada, pero con Cato presente no era posible.

Clove salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia la aldea de los vencedores, dejando a Lucas y a Cato solos. Cato volteo de nuevo a ver a Lucas y este negó con la cabeza- no puedo decirte si fuiste seleccionado, Cato. Ya lo sabrás mañana, no seas impaciente- cato rodo los ojos – Lucas, sabes mejor que nadie que mi sueño es ir a los juegos y también sabes que soy el mejor candidato- Lucas le dio una mirada de comprensión –lo se cato, entrenamos juntos hasta hace 2 años y sé que no quieres conformarte siendo un entrenador como yo, pero no puedo decirte amigo- Cato bufo y salió de la oficina directo a su casa.

Estaba molesto, él quería ir a los juegos desde los 12 años y desde los 15 se le había arrebatado la oportunidad, enviando a tributos que no eran ni la mitad de buenos que él.

Aunque no era la única persona molesta, gracias a su impaciencia, Lucas no había podido tener su ''sexo de reencuentro'' con Clove. Ella misma lo había dicho, volvería al capitolio dentro de 2 días, a acostarse con alguien seguramente y él no había podido divertirse con ella, Se sentó en la silla en la que Clove lo había sometido minutos atrás, desabrocho sus pantalones y bajo sus boxers y puso su mano en su miembro. Si no podía estar con Clove al menos usaría su imagen para autosatisfacerse.

Estaba a punto de comenzar cuando subió la vista a su escritorio y se encontró con un una hoja de papel, con la perfecta letra de Clove. Esa nota le hizo ver que su ''sexo de reencuentro'' no estaba perdido. Esas palabras ''en tu casa a las 8'' y con un beso pintado en la esquina inferior del papel le devolvieron las esperanzas.

* * *

><p><em>Holi :B<em>  
><em>Bueno, pues ya les habia puesto a mis lectores de potterfics que iba a hacer un Fanfic aqui, pero pues nunca les dije cuando XD<em>  
><em>y hasta ahorita me anime a subirlo<em>  
><em>pero bueno, comenten si les gusta o pues si no :'c si quieren que le siga o asi (:<em>  
><em>Besos C:<em>


	2. La selección

Clove apretó con fuerza los ojos y coloco una mano sobre ellos para evitar que la luz del sol la molestara. Intentó estirarse para quitar un poco de la pereza que tenía, pero el brazo de Lucas la tenía bien sujeta a su cuerpo, Clove miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara de Lucas, seguía completamente dormido pero aun así la sujetaba con bastante fuerza. Clove recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior e inmediatamente sonrió, Lucas se había lucido, no se sorprendería si a lo largo del día comenzaban a aparecer moretones en su cuerpo.

Lucas comenzó a revolverse entre las cobijas y Clove comprendió que estaba despertando. Se acercó más a él y comenzó a besar su pecho para llegar a su cuello y succionar un poco en cada beso, para acabar devorando sus labios. Se despegaron solo para agarrar un poco de aire –Buenos días Lucas- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lucas talló sus ojos intentando despertarse por completo, luego la volvió a abrazar para retomar la tarea de devorar sus labios –Buenos días Clove- . Le respondió con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de la chica.

Estuvieron un rato acostados, pero después de unos minutos Clove salió de la cama enredada en una sábana y comenzó a buscar su ropa por todo el piso de la habitación. Lucas solo la contemplaba totalmente hipnotizado desde su lugar en la cama, se preguntaba como una chica lo podía tener así de loco, cada movimiento que ella hacia lo encendía completamente. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que le tomó unos minutos comprender lo que Clove estaba haciendo, saltó de la cama inmediatamente, sin importarle no tener nada puesto, Clove conocía el cuerpo de Lucas igual de bien que él conocía el de ella. Cada lunar, cada pequeña peca, ese par de cicatrices que Clove se había hecho: una cuando todavía entrenaba con Lucas y otra que se había hecho en la arena.

Clove había dejado que los médicos del capitolio quitaran las otras cicatrices que le habían hecho en sus juegos y las otras que se había hecho entrenando con sus cuchillos, pero por alguna razón, la cual Lucas desconocía, se había negado completamente a que le quitaran esas dos pequeñas cicatrices. Trofeos de guerra, sospechaba él.

-¿te vas tan rápido?- le preguntó Lucas cuando la tuvo frente a frente –si, quiero llegar a mi casa antes de ir a la elección de los voluntarios- le respondió Clove mientras abrochaba sus pantalones. Lucas se llevó su mano izquierda a la frente –es verdad, tenemos que estar en la academia en una hora- Clove comenzó a reír y negar con la cabeza –no puedo creer que lo olvidaras, se supone que tú eres el entrenador- Lucas la sostuvo entre sus brazos y apretó un poco más de lo debido para acercarla lo más posible a él y luego volvió a atacar sus labios –es lo que provocas en mí, Clovely-.

El despertador sonó como de costumbre a las 8 de la mañana, Cato aplastó con violencia el aparato para poder seguir durmiendo plácidamente, incluso llegó a pensar en tomarse el día libre y faltar a la academia, un día libre en casi 3 años no haría ningún mal pensó, volvió a acomodarse en sus cobijas preparado para dormir, pero en ese momento una voz comenzó a gritar en su oído -¡Cato, despierta!- Cato pegó un salto y terminó en el piso mientras su hermana se reía descontroladamente en su cama -¿Cuál es tu problema, Jenny?- Cato se puso de pie y regresó a su cama dispuesto a dormir –No me digas que olvidaste el día que es hoy, hermanito- le dijo Jenny poniendo sus manos en la cadera –la elección de tributos- le dijo después de unos segundos. Cato llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se puso inmediatamente de pie -dios, soy terrible ¿cómo lo olvidé?- le dijo a su hermana mientras corría por su cuarto intentando encontrar ropa para ponerse.

–Tal vez este sea tu año, hermanito- le dijo Jenny quien seguía sentada en su cama mientras Cato entraba al baño para cambiarse –tengo la esperanza de que sea así, este es mi último año y en verdad quiero ir a los juegos- Jenny negó con la cabeza aunque él no podía verla –llevo escuchando lo mismo desde que tenías mi edad- Cato salió del baño poniéndose una sudadera azul –es porque desde entonces es mi sueño, pequeña- Cato alborotó el cabello de Jenny y ella se alejó rápidamente –te he dicho que odio que me despeines y que no soy pequeña, cumplo 16 en un mes- le dijo con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto –Wow, eres una anciana- le dijo Cato burlándose. Jenny le lanzó una almohada cuando iba a salir de su cuarto, provocando que Cato comenzara a perseguirla hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Ambos iban corriendo por las escaleras, Cato estaba a punto de alcanzar a su hermana cuando ambos se pararon en seco al ver a su padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina con el periódico en las manos -¡Papá! ¿Qué tal va tu mañana?- Jenny saltó inmediatamente sobre su padre y comenzó a abrazarlo, Cato se limitó a quedarse en la entrada de la cocina y guardar silencio –me iría mejor cariño, si tú y tu hermano no gritaran como desquiciados tan temprano- le dijo su padre cortantemente a Jenny –Lo siento, no lo repetiremos- le dijo la chica bajando la cabeza, salió de la cocina, seguramente a su cuarto, pensó Cato.

Él se acercó a la mesa de la cocina para desayunar algo antes de ir a la academia, su padre parecía no notar su presencia, cosa que a cato no sorprendía para nada, se sirvió un poco de jugo y cogió una manzana -tengo entendido, que hoy es la elección para la cosecha- le dijo su padre en un tono lento y calmado, como siempre lo hacía –sí, así es- le respondió rápido Cato a su padre -¿sigues con la idea de que te elegirán voluntario?- le preguntó con el mismo tono. Cato miró unos segundos a su padre, no era parecido a él, su padre tenía una nariz más prominente, unos labios más delgados, el cabello rubio, pero oscuro y una forma totalmente diferente a la de su cara, era obvio que Jenny había sacado todos sus rasgos, pero Cato no.

-Si, espero que este sea mi día de suerte- le contestó por fin, su padre lanzó un bufido bastante alto y por primera vez desde que la conversación había empezado, miro a los ojos de su hijo –eso es una pérdida de tiempo, tu ya tienes un futuro asegurado, no lo pongas en riesgo solo por un capricho- el señor Hadley se recargó imponente en la mesa, pero no logró intimidar a Cato –tal vez sea una pérdida de tiempo para ti, pero es lo que yo quiero ¿no tienes fe en que si me eligen volveré?- Cato sabía que a su padre nunca le habían gustado la idea de entrenar en una academia para ir a los juegos del hambre, él había ganado su respeto de otra forma, no había sido necesario pisar la arena para ser uno de los hombres más importantes del distrito 2. El señor Hadley no era un hombre de fuerza bruta, como él decía que era Cato, era un hombre de negocios, era dueño de las principales fábricas de armas del distrito 2, que exportaban las armas a todos los distritos y al capitolio para los agentes de la paz y siempre había querido que Cato siguiera su ejemplo y cambiara sus pantalones de entrenamiento por un traje de negocios, pero Cato siempre se había reusado.

Cato salió de la cocina dejando a su padre bastante enfadado, se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes despedirse de Jenny –espero que te vaya muy bien, y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado- le dijo Jenny mientras lo abrazaba tan cariñosamente solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

Clove estaba completamente desesperada, solo quería que la estúpida selección acabara para poder ir a su casa, pero a la estúpida de Rachel se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de llegar tarde el día que iba a ser seleccionada como tributo Vaya idiota pensó Clove, entendía que Rachel no supiera que iba a ser elegida, pero la odiaba tanto que no le importaba. Al menos iba camino a su muerte.

Comenzó a golpear el piso con su pie en señal de desesperación cuando una voz detrás de ella la asustó –Hola ¿qué tal?- Clove pegó un brinco de la sorpresa y Cato reprimió su risa –como pude asustar a la vencedora más joven del distrito dos- le dijo burlándose, Clove frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos -¿te conozco? – le preguntó por fin a Cato –si, nos vimos ayer en la oficina de Lucas- le respondió Cato como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –oh, es verdad, Hadley- le respondió Clove sin mucho interés.

Después de unos minutos de espera, Lucas llamó a todos para por fin decir a los voluntarios de ese año, Clove se puso enseguida de Rachel -¡Clove! Que emoción verte- le dijo hipócritamente, pero Clove ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, solo miró fijamente a Lucas para poder prestarle atención -…y sin Más rodeos, los voluntarios de este año son… Rachel Johnson y Cato Hadley- todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Rachel abrió los ojos de par en par y puso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero no se movió de su lugar. Todos guardaron silencio al ver que ninguno de los dos pasaba al frente, pero el silencio solo duró un poco porque en ese momento solo se pudo escuchar el grito de Cato -¡SI, CATO HADLEY EL TRIBUTO DEL DISTRITO 2!- agitó un puño en el aire y en el ataque de euforia sujetó la cara de una chica y la besó. Todos incluyendo a Clove estallaron en risas.

Cuando por fin todo el grupo de personas se dispersó, Lucas se acercó a Rachel y Cato para darles las indicaciones de su nuevo horario de entrenamiento –Muy bien chicos, en 3 días es la cosecha, así que hoy y mañana entrenarán hasta desfallecer- Clove se acercó a ellos para poder despedirse de Lucas, ya que estaba ansiosa por irse de ahí –Bueno Lucas, fue un placer habernos visto, me voy a mi casa- Clove le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a salir de la academia, pero los brazos de Brutus la frenaron –Oh que bueno que los encuentro a todos juntos aquí- dijo con una ternura fingida –déjame Brutus ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- le dijo tajantemente Clove –Oh te equivocas Clove, como de costumbre- Brutus le dedico una mueca burlona a Clove y ella le pegó con el puño en el hombro, cosa que a Brutus no logró hacerle ni un poco de cosquillas –No te comportes así Clove, no querrás que nuestros tributos vean a sus mentores pelear- se burló de ella, Clove abrió los ojos y la boca a mas no poder -¿mentores? ¿Tú y yo? -

* * *

><p>Holi! jaja bueno, les debo una disculpa por no haber actualizado rapido, pero dios! todos los trabajos de la escuela, presentaciones y cosas por el estilo se juntaron y aparte cuando hice todo lo anterior y quedé ''libre'' me entró una depresión horrible que hasta la fecha no he superado y pues ahí quedaron mis ganas de escribir, pero pues hoy las recobré por asi decirlo, espero que les guste el capítulo y diganme que opinan de Lucas<p>

**belen. lorenzi.9 **listo, ya actualice, besos!:)

**NuriaHappyClato** que bueno que te guste! besos:*

**Clato321** jajaja la verdad el titulo lo puse como cayó no soy buena con los nombres :P jaja yo también amo el nombre de Lucas, aparte es un personaje que ya había usado en otro Fanfic que no tengo publicado aqui pero le tengo mucho cariño aunque todas mis lectoras lo odien :P que bueno que te gustó! me inspiraste a escribir esta clase de fanfic y vaya que si me tomé mi tiempo para actualizar jajaja te mando muchos besos :*


	3. La cosecha

-Clove. Tierra llamando a Clove- Brutus sacudía su mano frente la cara de la chica, intentando que reaccionara o dijera algo. Después de varias sacudidas se impaciento y decidió darle un pequeño golpe en la frente, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Clove –cierra la boca, te entraran moscas- le dijo Brutus una vez que tuvo completamente la atención de la chica. Clove obedientemente cerró la boca, pero inmediatamente la volvió a abrir para replicar –Yo no seré mentora de nadie, sin ofender chicos- agregó rápidamente volteando a ver a Cato y a Rachel –Lucas, haz algo- le suplicó la pelinegra –Lo siento Clove, órdenes son órdenes- Dijo Lucas mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pello rebelde detrás de la oreja. Clove comenzó a quejarse, agotando poco a poco la paciencia de Brutus –Kentwell, cállate- le dijo mientras sostenía las manos de Clove, evitando que la chica manoteara agresivamente –La orden vino del capitolio, dijeron que no más visitas sorpresas. Si quieres ir a ver a tus ''amiguitos'' tendrá que ser durante los juegos- susurró en el oído de Clove, para que ninguno de los presentes, después soltó agresivamente la mano de Clove, dejándole un poco de dolor en la muñeca, Brutus se dio la vuelta y miró a Cato y Rachel –Nos vemos en la cosecha chicos- dicho esto salió de la academia, dejando de nuevo al grupo de 4 jóvenes juntos.

-Ven, déjame te ayudo- le dijo Lucas a Clove refiriéndose a su muñeca adolorida, ella acepto y le extendió la mano, Lucas comenzó a masajear suavemente la mano de Clove – ¿seguro de que no se puede hacer nada?- volvió a preguntar Clove –Nada de nada, Clovie- le dedicó una mirada de compasión, ella bufo y quitó rápidamente su mano de entre las manos de Lucas para salir hecha una furia de la academia de entrenamiento. Lucas suspiró sonoramente mientras la observaba salir por la puerta –Eh ¿Lucas?- le llamó la atención Cato – ¿ahora qué?- preguntaron ambos tributos –ahora van a su casa, le avisan a sus familias que han sido seleccionados y vuelven mañana a primera hora para entrenar- les dijo mecánicamente para seguir la acción de Brutus y Clove y salir de ahí, solo que el no abandono la academia, solo caminó hasta llegar a su oficina y encerrarse ahí.

Cato y Rachel lo observaron con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba -¿Cuál es su problema?- Preguntó confundido Cato –No lo sé, ni me importa- contestó Rachel –Pero creo que tú y yo tenemos un pequeño asunto que resolver- le dijo a Cato, para después lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a besarlo. Cato era uno de los chicos más atractivos del distrito, por lo tanto la mayoría de las chicas estaban a sus pies y Rachel no era la excepción. Ellos tenían algunos encuentros sexuales casualmente, así que al menos no se aburrirían en el viaje al capitolio, pensó cato. –No sabes cómo me pone triste tener que ir contigo a los juegos, Catito- le dijo Rachel, haciendo un puchero, como si en verdad eso le afectara, pero a él no podría importarle menos, Rachel era alguien remplazable y no le importaría tener que matarla en algunos días, pero podría aprovechar los últimos encuentros casuales que tendría con ella y al ver que ella lo arrastraba hacia el armario de escobas, pensó que ella estaba de acuerdo en lo último.

Clove pateó una piedra hasta la puerta de su casa ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Enobaria no pudo haber ocupado el puesto de mentora como hacia siempre? Dio un fuerte golpe en la puerta, para después abrirla con violencia –Estoy en casa- gritó para que su hermano Matthew pudiera escucharla. Segundos después Matt apareció por la puerta de la cocina, era un chico de unos 19 años, con el pelo igual de negro que el de su hermana y con una complexión bastante atlética –la cena está servida, cuando quieras podemos pasar al comedor- le dijo a su hermana, pero Clove estaba tan molesta que no se molestó en obedecerlo y subió directamente a su cuarto, encargándose de que casa paso de daba resonara por completo en las escaleras -¿debo tomar eso como un ''no quiero cenar''?- preguntó su hermano desde el pie de la escalera, recibiendo como respuesta un portazo desde la parte alta de la casa por parte de Clove –Entonces aquí te espero- volvió a gritar, para después componer una pequeña sonrisa, ignoraba que era lo que tenía a su hermana Clove tan molesta, pero era divertido verla con ese aspecto. Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados y caminó hasta el comedor, para esperar ahí a Clove.

Cato atravesó la puerta de su casa e inmediatamente se encontró con Jenny preparada para saltar a sus brazos -¡lo lograste! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!- le dijo en cuanto terminó de abrazar a su hermano -¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?- preguntó Cato, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermana –por dios, todo el distrito lo sabe a esta hora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Llevo dos horas esperándote para poder felicitarte como es debido- le reclamó Jenny. Cato comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no podía decirle a su hermana que había pasado las dos últimas horas teniendo sexo con su compañera –solo fui a festejar un rato con mis amigos Jennifer- Jenny frunció el ceño y Cato solo desvió su mirada de la de su hermana. Ella tenía ese don para averiguar cuando mentía –aja, claro. Supongo que papá te creerá eso, lleva esperándote una hora en su oficina- le dijo a su hermano para después subir a su cuarto. Cato tomó aire y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, suponía que lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta era un padre furioso preparado para regañarlo y decirle que renunciara a la idea de ir a los juegos del hambre.

La imagen que lo recibió fue completamente lo opuesto a lo que esperaba, su padre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles que tenía sobre este, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo los hizo a un lado -¡hijo! Vamos pasa- Cato caminó torpemente hasta llegar frente a su padre -¿Qué pasa papá?- pregunto directamente. Su padre se levantó y fue hasta una mesa pequeña en la esquina de la habitación, recogió una botella y un par de copas y regreso hasta donde se encontraba Cato –toma, el mejor licor que pude conseguir- le dijo mientras lo servía –pensé que sería bueno celebrar con un poco de alcohol, por eso no invite a Jennifer a esta pequeña celebración por tu selección- le dijo con su siempre tono aristocrático. Cato no comprendía como su padre había cambiado de opinión en unas cuantas horas sobre la idea de que fuera a los juegos del hambre -¿a qué se debe tu cambio de opinión?- preguntó confundido. Su padre dio un pequeño trago al líquido de su copa –Simplemente decidí apoyarte, si lo que quieres es ir a un matadero, entonces debo aceptarlo y apoyarte como un buen padre lo haría- le respondió con un tono hostil y fue entonces cuando Cato comprendió lo que en realidad había pasado –Jenny te convenció de que no hicieras un escándalo ¿no?- su padre puso su copa en la mesa y compuso una pequeña sonrisa –exacto, sabes que no puedo negarle nada a tu hermana- le dijo cínicamente -¿y a mi si me has podido negar todo lo que he pedido? ¿Qué es diferente con Jenny?- le pregunto Cato irritado –tu hermana es prácticamente una niña, solo son pequeños caprichos, tu rebasas el límite de lo absurdo, créeme que yo sería el primero en encerrarla si me dijera que quiere ir a los juegos del hambre- respondió secamente – pero sé que ella sería incapaz de llegar a tener esos deseos sanguinarios tan absurdos, en cambio tú…- el padre de Cato dejó la oración en el aire, dejando también a Cato ansioso de saber qué era lo que iba a decir - ¿necesito decirlo? Está bien, en cambio tu estas completamente echado a perder, no entiendo en que fallamos contigo- Cato arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos –cuando regrese no tendrás que seguir preocupándote por mí- fue lo último que dijo y camino hacia la puerta.

Los tres días que faltaban para la cosecha pasaron increíblemente rápido y en cuestión de un parpadeo se encontraban todos los habitantes del distrito 2 reunidos en la plaza principal, esperando a la acompañante del capitolio, Xenia. Clove llegó lo más tarde que su hermano le permitió, tomo asiento enseguida de Brutus, esperando que esos fueran los juegos más cortos de la historia –Sonríe un poco Kentwell, te están grabando- le dijo Brutus, señalando las cámaras del capitolio. Clove rodó los ojos e inmediatamente después compuso una falsa sonrisa, como todas las que había tenido que hacer cuando ella se encontraba en el capitolio.

Cato llegó puntualmente y se formó en el grupo de los chicos de 18 años, casi al frente para poder ofrecerse voluntario, volteó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a su hermana en el grupo de chicas de su edad saludándolo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Los minutos pasaron y por fin Xenia salió del edificio de justicia, acompañada del alcalde y de otras personas importantes del distrito, entre los que destacaba la figura del padre de Cato a dos asientos del alcalde. Todos guardaron silencio cuando Xenia pasó al frente, ''es horrible'' pensó cato, llevaba un vestido morado con plumas enormes alrededor de su cuello, una peluca negra con rayos rubios y unos zapatos increíblemente altos de color plateado, por no mencionar que su cara apenas era visible con tanto maquillaje.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos- canturreo con el acento del capitolio que todos encontraban increíblemente irritante –a la cosecha de los septuagésimo terceros juegos del hambre- Xenia paró de recitar su discurso para aplaudir levemente –el día de hoy, escogeremos a los tributos que representaran a este distrito en los juegos del hambre ¿Quiénes serán los dos tributos? ¿Quién de ellos dos traerá orgullo a este hermoso lugar?- preguntó. ''seré yo'' pensó Cato y comenzó a imaginar la clase de vida que lo esperaba al volver –eso lo sabremos en unos minutos, pero antes. Pondremos un video, traído especialmente desde el capitolio para todos ustedes- era el clásico video de todos los años, donde mostraban la rebelión de los distritos, la firma del tratado de la traición, estableciendo así los juegos del hambre, duraba aproximadamente 2 minutos, pero era demasiado tiempo, cuando ya sabias todo eso desde que habías nacido.

Al final del video Xenia, completamente conmovida volvió a acercarse al micrófono –bueno, sin perder más tiempo ¡los chicos primero!- Camino hasta la urna con las papeletas de los chicos y sacó un papel, sin siquiera detenerse a escoger con cautela, regresó al micrófono y desdoblo el papel -¡Jason Smith- Un chico de aproximadamente 16 años dio un paso al frente -¿algún voluntario?- pregunto Xenia. Cato agarro aire y firmemente dio un paso al frente – ¡yo me ofrezco como voluntario!- grito seguro de sí mismo, Jason dio la vuelta aliviado y regresó a su lugar -¡excelente! Sube cariño- le dijo Xenia estirando la mano para que Cato avanzara -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó una vez que Cato estuvo enseguida de ella –Cato, Cato Hadley- le respondió –¡Muy bien! Ya tenemos a nuestro tributo masculino, ahora vamos con las chicas- Xenia Volvió a caminar rápidamente pero esta vez a la urna de las chicas, Cato se preguntaba cómo era posible caminar tan rápido con semejantes zapatos, pero después volvió a concentrarse en parecer temible. Xenia sacó un papelito y lo desdoblo frente al micrófono para después gritar el nombre de la chica elegida -¡Jennifer Hadley-

* * *

><p>Holiiiiiiiiii CHAN CHAN CHAN han escogido a Jenny junto con su hermano ¿Rachel si se presentara voluntaria? Ni yo se jajaja ¿ustedes que creen?<p>

Lo sé, lo sé. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que subí un capitulo pero enserio tengo muy buenas razones: primero atravesé una crisis existencial, completamente imposibilitada para escribir, después cuando recobré el ánimo para escribir me llevaron de vacaciones a la playa y cuando regresé mi computadora se descompuso, así que no pude avanzarle a nada y tuve que escribir en mi celular, el que se descompuso también, ósea que perdí DOS VECES lo que había escrito ): después vinieron los exámenes finales y luego volví a tener una crisis, de las peores que he tenido, acompañada de muchos problemas y acompañada de una boda indeseada. Pero dije ''no más! Tengo que escribir algo'' así que me he puesto a escribir esto mientras estaba desocupada.

No me queda más que agradecerles por sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos y sobre todo por tenerme paciencia, Besos las adoro:*

**NuriaHappyClato: **Lo siento, si tarde muuuucho en actualizar /: pero espero ahora si tener un ritmo constante. Y claro que clove va a ser mentora, no los separaría en los juegos, se necesitaran mucho e.e Gracias por dejar tu Review besotes!

**Clato321: **Si que es bastante difícil, sobre todo en mi situación):, pero te prometo que voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda y ser más constante y no te preocupes que el siguiente capítulo tendrá bastante acción con Cato. Te mando un beso!


End file.
